


Mistletoe and Whine

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane Christmas One Shots [6]
Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was just meant to get Jonny's present.</p><p>Jonny was just meant to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Whine

Jonny leant back in his chair, smiling at Seabs and Duns as they bickered childishly.

“Guys, guys, come on. Seabs, you’re totally wearing the Santa outfit.”

Duncs cheered as he sipped his coffee, laughing at the glare his partner gave out. Their fingers linked together, and Duncs shifted to lean his head on Seabs’ shoulder. Jonny felt a soft tug in his chest, and he glanced wistfully at his phone, wishing that Pat would just let him know he was alive, at least.

“Jonny, relax; Pat’s off getting you your Christmas presents.”

“Do you know what he’s getting?”

Duncs and Seabs glanced at each other before nodding. “And no, we’re giving you no inclination.”

“New jersey.”

Neither of them made a face or a noise.

“That damn lamp shade I want.”

Nothing.

“Ring?”

Jonny scowled as, once more, there was no reaction. Instead, they all jumped when Jonny’s phone vibrated across the table. They burst into laughter, and Jonny grinned as he answered it, expecting it to be one of the guys, or maybe Sharpy.

“ _Wazzzuuuuuuuup?_ ”

“Is this Jonathan Toews?”

Jonny choked on his coffee and tried not to spit it out. Panic took over his mind and cleared his throat as best he could. “Yes, yes, this is Jonathan Toews.”

“Are you Patrick Kane’s boyfriend?”

“Yes, yes, I am.”

He frowned, trying to ignore the worried glances from Duncs and Seabs.

“We’re going to need you and come pick him up.”

“W-Why? Is Patrick alright? Has there been an accident?”

Jonny found that his voice was starting to shake, words fumbling over themselves in their rush to get out.

“He’s in the Chicago Ridge Mall Jail; he was arrested earlier today. He’s only just given us your contact details.”

“Alright, I’m on my way.” Jonny slumped, picking his bas up as he hung up.

Duncs and Seabs showed worried glances and Jonny frowned. “Pat got himself arrested in the mall.”

Both of them burst into laughter and grinned as Jonny finished the last of his coffee. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Maybe you should punish him!”

A dark blush crossed across Jonny’s face and neck as he pulled away.

xox

Patrick walked out the cell, scowling as the cuffs were taken off of him. Jonny merely frowned at him, holding his arm out. Patrick immediately slid into him, wrapping his arm around Jonny’s back before closing his eyes, relishing in his boyfriend’s hold.

“What did you do?”

Silence.

“Patrick.”

“Don’t _Patrick_ me.”

“What did you do?”

“I got arrested.”

“I can see that.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Peeks.”

Patrick eventually sighed heavily, leaning into Jonathan as they started walking out. “I told some kids Santa wasn’t real and I got arrested for... whatever.”

Jonathan groaned, and kissed the top of Patrick’s head. “Babe, I love you, but you gotta stop telling kids that. I don’t think Sharpy and Abby have quite forgiven you for bringing Madelyn to tears.”

Patrick shrugged. “Can we just go home?”

“Of course we can, love.”

Patrick smiled weakly at Jonny, letting himself be lead home.

**Author's Note:**

> _Who has to break the other out of mall jail for telling little kids that Santa isn't real?_


End file.
